what you were not supose to know
by jes1
Summary: Rory writes a poem for Jess and her mother without Rory's concent sends it to him while he is in New York taking care of his mother. i revised part of chapter one. sorry about that. jsut gettin use to the uploading thing
1. the poem

This is a poem that Rory wrote to jess without the intention to send. For future info the poem gets sent.  
  
Jess, This poem is for you but it will never meet your eyes. It was just an impulse to write. After I wrote it I knew that you needed to know. Though you never will  
  
Rory  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You never knew I loved you.  
  
Though I knew you loved me.  
  
You never knew I followed you.  
  
Though I knew you were always behind me.  
  
You never knew that from across the dinner I watched your face.  
  
Though I knew you watched mine.  
  
You never knew how much you took my breath away.  
  
Though I knew I took away yours.  
  
And now you know all these things that you never knew.  
  
And that now I wish there was something I could do, To turn back the clock to that day, So I could tell you this and we  
  
never would have been through all the pain. 


	2. how it happned

A/N: // means thought  
  
  
  
Lorelei stumbled down the cluttered stairs of her home and into the kitchen where with her eyes half closed she poured herself a nice warm mug of the elixir of life. With her eyes now open she walked towards Rory's room where she found an empty bed and a note. The not read:  
  
Mom,  
  
Paris freaked again and I had to go in early. There is a cup of coffee waiting for you at Luke's.  
  
Love ya!!! Rory  
  
Lorelei read this and smiled. Her little girl was growing up. As she walked out of the room she noticed a piece of paper under her daughter's bed. What she found amazed her but in shocked she was not. She had never known Rory to be a poet but her love of the town bad boy she knew very well. She quickly opened Rory's desk taking out a envelope and a stamp, then stumbled up the stairs to dress.  
  
When dressed she went to Luke's but not before downing three more cups of coffee. "LUKE!" "Lorelei do you have to scream?" Luke asked as he handed her what he already knew she wanted. "Yeah. Oh coffee good man"  
  
"Yeah yeah" "Hey what's Jess's address in New York?" "Why" "Rory" "Oh um its 123 Dade St New York City New York." "Thanks" Lorelei said quickly writing on the envelope. "Bye Luke got to go mail something" "Bye"  
  
Jess woke like any other day. Tired. He climbed out of bed and went to him mothers room to give her the medication she was taking to clam the effects of the cancer inside her. He made himself breakfast then went to the park where he spent most of his day. While sitting in the park he remembered the day that Rory had come to see him in that very spot. //She showed up one day and scared me until I looked into her eyes and then it all faded away. I hadn't told her about my mother for I wanted that day to be prefect but now she wont talk to me because I never told her. Boy jess you sure have a way of messing things up.// He read a little more then went home to give his mother her meds and check the mail. As he walked up the stairs to his apartment he flipped through the mail and found a letter addressed to him. His immediate reaction was to see if it was from Rory.  
  
//That's weird not return address//.  
  
He opened the letter and quickly unfolded the paper. Inside he found...  
  
he he he I'm evil!! Next chapter up tomorrow or the next day. 


	3. gettin it

A.N. hey . it has been a while since I've posted!!! Sooooo sorry!!! Hey this is gonna be short but yeah. Sorry. I swear I will post more by Monday at theh latest!!!!!! Oh and this is in jess's POV.  
I read the crinkly page in awe at what was being said and had to reread it to be sure my eyes were not playing tricks on me. On that simple not even a fourth covered page was everything I had ever wanted to hear. I hadn't heard her say it but she had written it and now I knew. I knew all that I had known I felt for a long time and had never had the guts to share or had not been able to because of her oh so perfect little boyfriend Dean. Dean could not stop me now because she loved me and not him and that was all that mattered. I had to go to see her but I doubted she even really wanted to see me. Lorelia had said that she didn't know that it had been sent. Damn. 


End file.
